Miraculous Nutcracker
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: This is my take on the movie Barbie and the Nutcracker, but of course it'll have our favorite characters in there. Watch as Marinette and Adrien have to find their way out of the fairytale that they were put in. Will they be able to find their way out? Will they recognize each other or will they have some memory loss? Adrienette/LadyNoir reveal-fic
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back after a very long hiatus. I have no excuse other than I couldn't come up with anything. But one day while I was at work I got inspired (for some unknown reason) to create a story based off Barbie and the Nutcracker. Yes I know kinda childish, but I just love my childhood movies still lol. Well here's my take on it. Of course I will add my twists to it, but it will follows the movie's outline. Hopefully you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: both Miraculous Ladybug and the movie aren't mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It started out like any other normal day. Everyone getting up and getting ready for work or school. Suddenly an alarm clock starts going off and we see a pale hand pop out from under some pink bed comforters and a young girl with blue-black hair popped out from under. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them as the first thing she sees is a reddish blob floating in front of her.

"Marinette!" Scolded the reddish blob. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school..._again._"

"What time is it Tikki?" Asked Marinette as she looked at her phone. When she saw the time she bolted out of bed and rushed to get ready. "How can it be this late!? Is this the second time my alarm went off?"

"Actually Marinette it's the third time, but who's counting?"

"_Tikki!_" Whined Marinette. "You should've woken me up sooner if you saw that I didn't hear my alarm the first time."

"I'm sorry Marinette, but as much as I love you, you have to start learning to get up in time." Tikki giggled as she saw Marinette stumble a little. Taking pity on the poor girl she choose to lend some help.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said as Tikki helped put her hair in her famous pigtails. "Now I'm set, time to run to school."

Marinette bolted down her trap door and down the stairs that lead to the bakery her parents own. As she passed them by her mother asked if she was going to have breakfast, but Marinette had said no. Once she was out the door she rushed quickly to the light seeing that it was still green for her to cross and ran across. Once she has her school in view she slowed down a bit, searching for her friends and crush. Once she saw them in view she smiled and called her bff.

"Alya!"

Alya friend around and saw Marinette. "Girl! You have to get here sooner. It's almost time for us to go in!"

As soon as she finished talking the bell rang. Everyone headed inside to their rightful classes. Once everyone was seated the teacher walked in. So far everything was going smoothly until a scream was heard. Everyone rushed to the windows and saw an akuma floating outside causing havoc.

"Uh...I need to head to the bathroom/lockeroom!" Both Marinette and Adrien said at the same time as they back away and fled from the classroom.

"Tikki! Spits on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Soon outside both Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived.

"Well M'Lady," said Adrien, "guess we have an akuma on our hands again. Wonder what this one does. Oh! Maybe she lets us know who our soulmates are...though I already think I know who mine is. What do you think bugaboo?"

"Not now Chat." Said Marinette rolling her eyes. "Save your flirting for later when we don't have an akuma to defeat."

"I am Queen Fairytale. I make fairytales come true! Now watch as I put everyone into a fairytale if my choice!"

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as she blasted everyone and they disappeared. Both shared a look and went about their ways to try and figure out where the akuma is hidden. Unbeknown to Ladybug, Queen Fairytale had set her eyes on our beloved bug. The villain quickly and stealthily flew behind Ladybug and charged up her blast. Chat Noir noticed, but it was too late.

"Ladybug watch out!" Chat screamed and quickly rushed to Ladybug's side to push her out of the way.

Unfortunately it was too late for both as the blast hit them. A swirl of colors came around both and they felt a pull that was separating them from each other. Both heroes screamed out each other names as they were torn apart and sent into the fairytale of the villain's choice.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think about it!**

**Feedback is welcome and so it constructive criticism. **

**Bug out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is chapter 1. Since I'm following the movie outline there will be some similarities. I will change it up as much as I can. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. And if I did I would've had Marinette and Adrien together knowing their identities also lol**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A soft music filled the room as we see two pairs of feet dancing, one pair smaller than the other. Slowly we end up seeing more to the pair other than the feet. It was a small girl and an woman no older than eighteen. Both kept dancing doing intricate ballet moves. As they kept moving suddenly the little girl's face scrunched into that of concentration as they neared a difficult move for her. She stumbled and stopped as the older woman stopped with her.

"You almost had it that time Manon." She said. "Here let me show you."

She went on her tiptoes again and started the moves once more. Manon watching her joined in the second time she did the moves only to once again stumble and stop.

"Oh!" Whined Manon and sat down on the floor. "I'm never going to get all these steps right Rose."

Rose went to the small stereo that had and turned it off. "If we keep practicing you will." She said as she walked over to Manon and sat down next to her.

"But what if I freeze out there in front of everybody?" Manon said worriedly.

"You just have to find the courage to try sweetie." Rose explained. "Like Marinette."

"Marinette? From the ballet?"

"Uh huh." Said Rose smiling. "You see Marinette had to move with her parents to her great uncle's home. She and her little brother weren't happy about it first. Their great uncle loves them, but he was a wee bit stern with them."

* * *

Outside of a manor we see snow falling in abundance as it is night time. Soon there is a voice of a man with a thick English accent talking as a young woman around the age of eighteen in a light purple dress sitting in a chair admiring the snow globe, watching as how the fake snow is falling, with a small smile upon her face. Slowly a surprised look came on her face as she subtly looked around.

_What the heck is going on? How did I end up here? Wait! This is the fairytale The Nutcracker. The akuma! She blasted me and Chat Noir. Which means there's a high chance that we're in the same fairytale since we're blasted together. So how do we get out? I can't figure this out alone. Which means I have to find Chat. But first is figuring out how which means going through this whole fairytale. But it seems that mom, dad, and great uncle don't know. Well here goes nothing. Act normal. Act like how Clara acts in the tale._

"Candles. Where are the candles? We need more candles." The man, dressed in an elaborate suit, turns and watches the young woman as she admires the snow globe. "Marinette, please, no more daydreaming. We have to finish decorating the place before the guests arrive."

"Yes great uncle Cheng." She said softly with a smile getting up from her seat.

_So far so good. Can't let anything slip. Please Chat, please be here. Wait! Tikki! I don't see Tikki! _She touches her ears and feels her miraculous still there. _Ok I still have my miraculous so there's a high chance that she's still here. Dear lord, please let her be here too!_

"Now uncle," said a petite woman, in a lovely light blue dress, who had similar features to Marinette, "let her daydream. We still have some time."

"No mother," said Marinette giggling, "it's ok."

Her mother smiled as they heard the doorbell ring. Great uncle Cheng pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. "They're twenty two minutes early. Tsk. Such bad manners." He stated as he walked away to open the door.

Marinette and her mother shared a look and smiled softly. Her mother walked after her uncle Cheng to see who was at the door. Marinette turned around and opened a white box with a red ribbon on top. She pushed away the paper and pulled out a ballerina figurine. She admired the ornament until she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and found the maid her great uncle has.

"It's a lovely piece isn't it dear."

"Yes it is. Mother and father bought it for me when they took me to see my first ballet." Marinette said as she hung up the ornament.

"Oh dear!" Said the maid. "It seems like the mice got into the Christmas boxes.."

"Hmm." Hummed Marinette. "The mice or a boy?" She asked as she crawled on top of the sofa and looked behind only to find her little brother, dressed for the ocasión, munching away on a piece of gingerbread house. She giggled as she took away the piece he was munching on.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the boy.

Both women looked at each other and giggled softly.

"You might want to go wash that of or the mice will have a feast with you." Marinette Said still giggling.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Chris said shoving his nose up in the air as he pushed away Marinette's hand was that was brushing off some crumbs.

"No, but I'm pretty sure mother and great uncle will insist on you taking a bath."

Chris widened his eyes and quickly walked away. Marinette giggles once again.

* * *

In a different place we see a blonde young man waking up when he hears some noise outside of his room. He gets up and starts looking around.

_Where is this place? How did I get here? I remember fighting alongside M'Lady when the akuma suddenly hit us with her beam and now I'm here. This must be a fairytale, but which one. Father never allowed me to learn anything do the sort and mother never had the chance to tell me. Curse you dad!_

Said young man was looking around when he stumbled upon a mirror. He saw that he was dressed as royalty. He felt around for his kwami until he realized that he wasn't there.

"Plagg?" Whispered the man. "You there?" When he got silence he spoke to himself. "Ok Adrien. You're in a fairytale. Which one who knows. But for now just try and act as normal as possible until you get an inkling of which one. Good thing Alya and Marinette where talking about all types of fairytales. Now to just figure out which one."

Suddenly the door opens and Adrien turns around. Standing there he sees a man with a dark hair and blue highlights scowling at him. Adrien got the feeling that something bad was going to happen so he chooses to try and find a way out. Once he found a way it was too late. The man started chanting and light covered Adrien. Once the light dimmed he found that he was made out of wood and that the man was gone. Scowling, Adrien went out the exit he found and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Marinette looks at the maid and shrugs her shoulders. They start walking away when the door suddenly opens.

"Marinette!" Says an elderly woman in an elaborate red dress.

"Grandma Gina!" Marinette says as she walks into her grandmother's arms. "You came! I thought you weren't coming this year."

"And miss a chance to see you and my son, never!"

"Now mother behave." Said a big burly man, dressed for the party, stepping out from where he was hiding.

"Now Tom, you know I will behave." Giggle Gina. "I just came to see Marinette and Chris. My! I think Marinette has grown once again."

Marinette blushed at the compliment.

"But don't worry Tom, I will wait until the party is over before I start any _mischief."_ She says.

Tom smiles as he shares look with his wife and her uncle. All three adults walk away as Marinette grabs ahold of her grandmother's arm.

"Where did you go this time grandmother?" Marinette asks excited to hear stories.

Both females started walking as Gina began talking. "Well I met an emperor, sailed the sea and I finally managed to scale the Great Wall of China."

"Mother," said Tom, "I'd appreciate it you didn't fill her head with some of your stories sometimes." Although Tom was speaking sternly, he did have this glint in his eyes letting his mother know that he loved hearing her stories too.

"Now Tom," said Gina, "there's a world full of wonderful places and Marinette deserves to experience them."

Marinette smiled softly as the bell rang again. Tom smiled at both females and walked to open the door. They walked to the sofa and sat down. Marinette's grandmother continued with her stories.

"So he kissed my hand and asked me for a dance." Marinette's grandmother said softly.

"Oh wow. What did you say grandmother?" Marinette asked amazed.

"Well I couldn't say no to the king."

"You must've felt like a princess. I wish I could've been there." Marinette said longingly.

"Next time I'll take you with me."

"I would've that, but I don't know if my parents and great uncle will be ok with that." Marinette said with a small frown.

"Well I don't think they will disapprove with these." Gina said as she got up and went to some gift boxes. She picked both up and walked back. "Here love for you and one for Chris."

"Wow!" Said Chris opening his up. "A grenadier guard and bangle lancer. Thanks!"

Marinette opened her and took it out. "A nutcracker! He's wonderful. Thank you grandmother!" Marinette went and hugged her grandmother. She looks at the nutcracker one more time and notices the eyes and hair. "Green eyes? Don't they normally do them with blue eyes and brown or black hair?"

"Well this nutcracker is different and special." Said Gina softly.

"He sure is ugly." Said Chris dully.

"Chris!" Exclaimed Marinette.

"Well," said their grandmother, "on the outside he may look like this, but on the inside beats the heart of a prince."

"Then I can use him to command my army." Chris said as he got up and grabbed the nutcracker in Marinette's hands.

"Hey!" Said Marinette as she pulled the nutcracker back to her.

Both sibling were having a tug a war with the figure until a snap was heard and Marinette has let go. I'm Chris's hands was the nutcracker who's left arm was loosely dangling.

"Sorry." Chris said looking at Marinette with apologetic eyes.

"You're…" Marinette started frustrated, "you're _impossible_."

Marinette went to sit down at the sofa as she stared at her nutcracker.

"Please don't be too angry with Chris. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." She said as she looked around for something to tie his arm with. When she found a long thin piece of cloth she tied it around his arm as a makeshift hold. Chris approached Marinette eyes downward. "There! All good"

She turns the nutcracker a bit and one of his green eyes glints. Marinette gasps softly and smiles. Soon both siblings and their grandmother head out to the party that great uncle Cheng was holding. Some time later we see that Marinette has fallen asleep on the sofa with a thin blanket covering her.

"It's getting late. We have to wake her up." Said her great uncle.

"Uncle," Said Marinette's mother, "let her be. She's dreaming. No need to disturb her."

"I agree with Sabine." Said Tom.

"And I agree with both Tom and Sabine." Said Gina. "Also uncle Cheng, you have to lighten up a bit. Tom And Sabine raised a responsible girl. It's time to allow her to follow her dreams."

"A responsible and respectable girl needs to be home."

"Now uncle," Sabine said, "Gina is right. There will be a time when Marinette will want to follow her dreams. We have to allow it."

"It's getting late." Said great uncle Cheng as he took the key out of the clock. "I will see you all in the morning."

Marinette's parents and grandmother just rolled their eyes and smiled softly. Guns raising the blanket a bit more and kissed Marinette's forehead softly. Soon she headed out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Well there you have it: chapter 1. Hopefully it was up to your guys liking! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

**Bug out!**


End file.
